Queen of hearts
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: -"Te amo Miku, yo voy a estar a tu lado para siempre, escapemos juntos, vayámonos a un lugar lejano donde nadie pueda encontrarnos" Con el tiempo en contra y la promesa de un futuro juntos ambos huyeron a un lejano lugar siendo perseguidos por los centinelas. Las ruedas del destino comenzaron a girar cada vez más rápido y ya no pudieron detenerse.


**Bueno, escribo esto para el primer concurso de one shots de la página Kokoro no Vocaloid y porque mi queridísima Dal desde hace tiempo me había pedido una historia KaitoxMiku, sin embargo esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre esa pareja y espero que les guste.**

 **Si les gusta la historia podrían ayudarme a ganar votando por ella en el grupo de facebook con el mismo nombre (Kokoro no Vocaloid) la votación se llevara a cabo el 17 de febrero, quienes quieran están a tiempo de participar**

 **El premio es la traducción de un doujinshi de vocaloid de no más de 30 páginas que ustedes envíen a la pagina, los detalles del concurso están en la publicación marcada de KOkoro no Vocaloid.**

Queen of hearts

¿Qué es realmente el amor? Bueno cada quien lo ve como quiere, no hay palabras exactas que puedan definir este sentimiento ya que todos tienen una manera de verlo muy diferente. Para Kaito Shion aquello era inexistente, lo que creyó que era amor eterno de años de cariño y calidez se había convertido en polvo en cuestión de segundos.

Kaito y Lily habían estado juntos desde pequeños, ambos eran tan solo unos huérfanos cuando se conocieron y se hicieron amigos muy rápidamente, fue por aquel entonces que el peliazul comenzó a enamorarse de ella creando en su infantil mente la ilusión de que algún día se casaría con la rubia. Con el paso del tiempo ella había crecido convirtiéndose en una hermosa chica que no tardó en ser adoptada por una prestigiosa familia quedando él solo en el orfanato, la comunicación entre ellos se mantuvo por medio de cartas durante algunos años, al principio eran muy comunes pero poco a poco esa línea de contacto entre ambos se fue desvaneciendo y así Kaito no supo de ella durante más de un año.

Cumplida la edad de 18 años el peliazul salió del orfanato forjando su propio camino a través de la vida y el destino quiso que volvieran a reencontrarse en la universidad, ella había cambiado, ya no era la Lily que conocía, se había convertido en alguien vanidosa y engreída, era algo así como la diva de la escuela, tan así que cuando él la saludo feliz por habérsela reencontrado ella fingió no conocerlo, aquello lo hirió profundamente pero más tarde la rubia le había explicado sus razones.

Lily no podía dejar que sus amigos supieran que ella fue una huérfana adoptada por la familia Aberlan por lo tanto debía mantener su amistad con él en secreto. Kaito por su parte estaba tan enamorado de la joven que acepto el que fingiera no conocerlo cuando había más gente presente y así duro por algún tiempo esta secreta amistad y posterior noviazgo.

Kaito se desvivía por Lily, al grado de que no se interesó por tener amigos, todo lo que necesitaba era a ella, solía ignorar la indiferencia y el desplante que le hacían el resto de sus compañeros por no pertenecer a la misma clase social, se esforzaba mucho para tener buenas notas y mantener su beca, además de que trabajaba continuamente para cumplir los caprichos de su adorada novia secreta.

Pero él estaba tan encantado con Lily que no noto sus verdaderas intenciones hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Lily era alguien ambiciosa que se había acostumbrado a los lujos que ofrecía la vida, a Kaito lo quería pero él jamás podría ofrecerle todo lo que Kiyoteru le ofrecía y sin pensar lo 2 veces dejo al peliazul por el adinerado sucesor de una famosa línea de hoteles.

El pobre Kaito quedo terriblemente destrozado después de eso, durante mucho tiempo Lily había sido todo su mundo, perderlo tan repentinamente le había afectado más de lo que debería. Al final sintió que sin Lily su vida carecía de sentido ya que al no tenerla ella no le quedaba nada, no tenía familia y no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer amigos puesto que el trabajo y el estudio lo habían absorbido por completo, no había alguien que le extendiera la mano o que estuviera ahí para apoyarlo mientras se desahogaba.

Estaba solo.

.

.

.

-Hacerlo no va a solucionar nada-esa suave voz salida de la nada lo había sorprendido, giró la cabeza encontrándose con una joven que lo miraba un tanto preocupada, habría jurado que nadie se hallaba en las cercanías del puente abandonado-¿Realmente piensas que está bien huir de la realidad de esta manera en lugar de hacerle frente a tus problemas? No parece algo que alguien como tú haría. ¿Vale la pena acabar tu vida solo porque una mujer rompió tu corazón?-le cuestiono la peliazul buscando en su mirada una respuesta.

-Alguien como tú jamás lo entendería-musitó sintiéndose incomodo ante el sermón de esa desconocida, ¿De donde había salido esa chica? y ¿Por qué sus palabras sonaban como si supiera acerca de sus problemas?

-Humm-negó con la cabeza-Puedo entender tu situación mejor de lo que imaginas. ¡Mi nombre es Miku, soy la reina de corazones y estoy aquí para curar tu corazón herido!-se presentó con alegría extendiéndole la mano.

Kaito la miró con extrañeza.

-¿Reina de corazones dices…?-interrogó con incredulidad sumamente extrañado por el comportamiento de esa chica

-Sí, Si-asintió con una gran sonrisa-¡Soy la encargada de guiar los corazones de las personas y reparar los que hayan sido heridos! ¡Queen of hearts Hatsune Miku está aquí para solucionar tus problemas!-dijo con gran alegría.

-Em… si, es muy lindo que quieras ayudarme y todo pero realmente no hay nada que puedas hacer ¿Puedo saltar de una vez y acabar con esto?-preguntó con aburrimiento.

Ella suspiró dándole una mirada que él no supo descifrar, aunque Kaito podía jurar que había algo de tristeza en la expresión de la joven que a pesar de eso intentaba sonreír.

-Supongo que no soy quien para detenerte eh, después de todo todos alguna vez hemos deseado la muerte, sin embargo, en el mundo hay cosas muy hermosas, cosas que los humanos no podrían comprender ya que el tiempo no les alcanza para conocerlas todas, la vida es efímera, es algo preciado que en un parpadeo viene y se va y puedo asegurarte que en el momento que saltes y segundos antes de que impactes desearas no haberlo hecho pero será demasiado tarde para evitar que tu vida termine.

-No quiero oír este tipo de cosas de una extraña-dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, a decir verdad se sentía un poco ofendido por las palabras de la chica, hablaba como si supiera absolutamente todo de su vida cuando en realidad no sabía nada.

-Bueno, si tanto deseas acabar con tu vida-ella dio un par de pasos hacia él-Entonces déjame ayudarte-extendió las manos empujándolo hacia atrás.

En ese momento pareció como si el tiempo corriera lento y el entorno fuera distinto, estaba seguro de que ese empujón no lo tiraría de lo alto del puente puesto que la barra de concreto se aseguraría de mantenerlo a salvo sin embargo fue como si hubiera podido traspasarla y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba cayendo al vacio siendo la imagen de esa chica de largas coletas lo único que grabo su mente.

.

.

.

Se levantó de golpe sumamente acelerado por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Ah ya despertaste, espero que no te moleste que me tome la libertad de preparar te-dijo la joven de cabellos azulados sosteniendo una taza humeante de lo que sin lugar a dudas era té de manzanilla.

¡¿Cómo era posible?! ¡Hace unos momentos estaba cayendo de un puente y ahora mismo se encontraba con esa chica en la sala de su departamento!

-¿Pero como…?-las dudas se arremolinaban en su cabeza sin que pudiera encontrar una manera lógica de contestarlas.

-Es normal que te sientas confundido después de todo hace un rato te empuje por un puente y te encuentras en casa ileso ¿No?

-Pero yo… es decir tú…-no podía concretar una oración en su estado de shock-¿Quién demonios eres? No… más bien… ¿Qué es lo que eres?-preguntó mirándola con determinación a conseguir una respuesta.

-Ummm-musitó pensativa-Supongo que soy lo que denominarían una bruja.

-¡¿Qué?!-reaccionó con sorpresa-¡¿Una bruja?! ¡¿Hablas en enserio?!

-¿Qué a caso no acabo de tirarte por un puente?-preguntó un tanto indignada de que dudara de sus palabras-¿Es que quieres que te convierta en un sapo para demostrarlo?

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Vas a hacer eso?!-dijo temeroso ante la mirada ligeramente amenazante que Miku le estaba dando.

-Pero por supuesto que no-rio suavizando visiblemente su expresión-Después de todo soy una bruja buena.

-Pero me tiraste de un puente…-murmuró audiblemente en tono desanimado.

-Aunque no lo hice con intensiones de matarte, dime, después de caer en ese vacío… ¿Aun tienes deseos de acabar con tu vida?-interrogó ocultando la preocupación que la embargaba de recibir una respuesta afirmativa por parte de ese chico.

Él suspiró pesadamente ¿De verdad quería morir? Había pensado que sin Lily ya nada en la vida le importaba, pero caer a ese oscuro vacio y sentir como la oscuridad lo consumía fue una experiencia en verdad terrorífica.

-Mientras caía…-su voz flaqueo-Me di cuenta de lo en verdad vacía que era mi vida y pensé que lo más triste de todo era que cuando muriera nadie iba a extrañarme, mi existencia se desvanecería tal y como susurros que se lleva el viento, en ese lugar está oscuro y tenebroso… no quiero volver a un sitio como ese…

-Ese es el lugar al que van las almas de las personas olvidadas-comentó ella con tristeza-Aquellos que no forman lazos son eventualmente borrados de las memorias de las personas y terminan envueltos en la oscuridad del vacío hasta que el más mínimo rastro de su existencia se desvanece del recuerdo de las personas, entonces su alma es definitivamente engullida por la negrura quedando atrapados eternamente en ese sitio.

-Y eso era lo que me esperaba ¿No es verdad?

Ella no respondió cosa que Kaito tomo como afirmación a su duda.

-Gracias por… no dejarme caer en la oscuridad-dijo con sinceridad mirándola con una expresión tranquila mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa, la primera en muchos días desde su ruptura con la rubia.

-Eso habría sido algo que un corazón tan fragmentado como el tuyo no habría podido soportar-ella se inclinó por sobre la pequeña mesita de la sala colocando su mano derecha sobre el pecho del chico-Puedo sentir como esos suaves latidos crean calidez, será difícil y podría tomar demasiado tiempo pero puedo repararlo, después de todo soy la reina de corazones y ese es mi trabajo ¡Voy a hacer que tu corazón quede como nuevo y serás capaz de amar de nuevo! No dejare que caigas en la oscuridad del olvido-dijo sonriendo ampliamente haciendo que Kaito la mirara sorprendido y entonces sintió el calor agolparse en sus mejillas que ligeramente se tiñeron de rosa… el sentimiento que estaba naciendo era probablemente aquello que llaman amor verdadero.

.

.

.

Él se había preguntado de qué forma esa joven curaría su corazón herido, ¿Era ella en verdad capaz de repararlo? Más que eso las dudas acerca de esa misteriosa chica no dejaron de rondar su mente. La reina de corazones como se hacía llamar, era una persona muy alegre, amable, bondadosa y compasiva, desde que Miku había decidido hacerle compañía en su solitaria vida ella muy a menudo lo despertaba temprano dándole ánimos para iniciar un nuevo día y alentándolo a conseguir amigos y disfrutar de la vida que había dejado atrás al concentrarse solo en Lily.

Pasar tiempo con Miku era sumamente divertido, tanto que en las 2 semanas que ella llevaba ayudándole a forjar una nueva vida, la rubia nunca había pasado por su mente, al menos no hasta que caminando con la peliazul en el parque había visto a su antiguo amor paseando muy acaramelada con el tipo por quien lo había dejado y entonces los pocos fragmentos que gracias a la amabilidad de Miku habían sido reparados volvieron a destrozarse en cuestión de segundos.

Ella pudo sentir como su trabajo había sido en vano y tan rápido como pudo jalo a Kaito con sigo llevándolo lejos de la escena, como si se tratara de un muñeco sin vida él se dejó arrastrar.

-Sé que para ti es doloroso, pero créeme cuando te digo que ella no era para ti-murmuró ella entristecida

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta seguridad?-preguntó un tanto irritado pues él siempre había creído que Lily era su verdadero amor, la persona con la que compartiría el resto de su vida.

-Porque él hilo rojo de esa chica no está conectado a tu meñique-contestó solemne-Todos en el mundo están conectados por el hilo rojo del destino, con este no solo se unen los meñiques si no los corazones de las personas, este lazo que trasciende el tiempo y espacio es irrompible, yo tengo la capacidad de verlos, fue un don otorgado a mi familia por la diosa del amor, por ejemplo…-ella miró a su alrededor y ubico una pareja conformada por una mujer de largos cabellos rosados y un joven de cabellera purpura, sonrió suavemente-¿Ves a esos 2 de allá?

Kaito alzo la vista para tomarse con el hombre y la mujer que Miku le indicaba ellos reían sentados en una banca de aquel parque.

-Cierra los ojos y toma mi mano-susurró ella y él obedeció sin objeción alguna.

En cuanto tomó la mano de la chica pudo ver lo que ella veía, un grueso hilo rojo unía los meñiques de esos 2, el peliazul abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Eso fue…-soltó delicadamente la mano de Miku.

-El lazo que los une, la prueba innegable de que ellos estaban predestinados y a juzgar por lo grueso de su hilo ellos sin duda pasaron por mucho antes de poder estar juntos.

-Si tú puedes ver esas conexiones… ¿A quién se supone que estoy ligado?-preguntó intrigado, se le hacía difícil concebir la idea de que su destino estuviera a lado de alguien más que no fuera Lily.

-Eso…-ella miró de reojo a Kaito pero en su meñique no había ningún hilo atado-No te lo puedo decir…-sonrió-No me está permitido revelar esa clase de información, la diosa del amor podría enojarse conmigo y no es bueno invocar su furia, sin embargo créeme, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que estés a lado de esa persona.

Mientras ella le daba ánimos al peliazul, a lo lejos alguien observaba el meñique del joven con una mirada intensa, un hilo rojo sobresalía de este, pero claro, eso era solo algo que ella podía ver.

-Rin-sama-la voz de un joven capto su atención, ella giró su rostro a la derecha encontrándose con un rubio parado a lado del tronco de la rama en donde ella estaba sentada vigilando a los peliazules-Finalmente la encontré, debí suponer que estaría aquí… como siempre, preocupándose por ella, se que está inquieta desde que la diosa de la envidia anda por estos lugares pero usted como la diosa del amor debería dejar de espiar a la señorita Hatsune y ponerse a hacer su trabajo.

-Supongo que tienes razón… -suspiró-Pero preocuparme por Miku es inevitable, tengo un mal presentimiento… y tiene que ver con ese chico al que ahora está ayudando, ella no puede ver el hilo atado a su meñique ya que aunque sea un don que yo personalmente le otorgue a su familia ellos eran incapaces de ver los hilos del destino que unían a personas de poderes superiores a ellos, como tu hilo y el mío-dijo haciendo visible el lazo rojo que la unía a su compañero-Así como tampoco podían ver su propio hilo del destino o el de la persona a la que estaban ligados, ni al de aquellos cuya otra mitad no se encontrara en el mismo plano astral.

-Entonces el hilo del destino de ese chico… ¿A quién está ligado?

-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa… lo sabes ¿No Len? El hilo del destino trasciende tiempo y espacio, las almas que alguna vez estuvieron ligadas lo seguirán estando sin importar por cuántas vidas pasen…

Ante la mirada nostálgica que la diosa le dio a los 2 peliazules el rubio pudo entender perfectamente lo que pasaba por la mente de su ama.

-Ese chico es…

-Así es-confirmo solemnemente sus sospechas-¿Entiendes ahora mi preocupación?

.

.

.

-"Hoy también es un día soleado, voy a cantar para ti madre"-la joven peliazul sonrió a la cruz donde delicadamente había colocado una corona de flores, las camelias blancas siempre habían sido las favoritas de su madre.

Miku comenzó a entonar su melodía, sin saber que a pocos metros un príncipe escuchaba su canto, hipnotizado por la pureza de aquella voz camino con rumbo a encontrarse con la interprete y fue entonces que la vio a lado de aquel árbol de Sakuras cuyos pétalos parecían danzar con su canto y en ese momento él fue invadido por un sentimiento que no pudo diferenciar.

-Tiene usted una maravillosa voz-dijo él una vez que ella hubo terminado su canción.

Ese había sido su primer encuentro de muchos.

Todo era borroso, Miku miró a ese joven pero no podía distinguir su rostro, ella hablaba con ese chico de algo y reían pero no era consciente de que y como era en realidad la persona con quien conversaba, solo sabía que en esos recuerdos que se presentaban ante ella como sueños, esa persona era aquel a cuyas memorias se aferraba a pesar de que el tiempo lo había ido borrando de su mente, justo ahora ella era incapaz de recordar si quiera su nombre y dentro de poco esos preciados fragmentos que quedaban de su pasado desaparecerían por completo junto con los pocos pedazos que quedaban de su propio corazón.

Despertó de golpe un tanto alterada, sintió humedad en sus mejillas y al tocarlas se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, hacia tanto tiempo que esos sueños no se le presentaban ¿Por qué de la nada volvían aquellos nostálgicos recuerdos? Puso su mano derecha sobre su pecho sintiendo los irregulares latidos de su corazón, no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que este dejara de latir para siempre y antes de que eso pasara debía darse prisa y encontrar a esa persona que estaba predestinada para Kaito.

.

-"Te amo Miku, yo voy a estar a tu lado para siempre, escapemos juntos, vayámonos a un lugar lejano donde nadie pueda encontrarnos"-había dicho él tomando sus manos con esperanza.

Todo a su alrededor era borroso, no podía ver el rostro de esa persona pero sabía que era alguien sumamente importante para ella, ese sentimiento que albergaba, aun a pesar del tiempo que había pasado no desaparecía, incluso si no podía recordar el rostro ni el nombre de aquella persona.

-Miku…-el asombrado tono en la voz de Kaito la hizo reaccionar limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?-preguntó sumamente preocupado sentándose con rapidez a su lado.

-No… yo… estoy bien, solo tuve un mal sueño eso es todo-murmuró un tanto nerviosa y avergonzada de haberse visto descubierta en una situación de debilidad.

-Tranquila-susurró con calidez esbozando una suave sonrisa mientras su mano se posaba en su mejilla derecha creando en la peliazul un leve sonrojo, su mirada era tan cálida… que por primera vez en mucho Miku sintió como el vacío en su corazón iba desapareciendo.

-Jaja, debería ser yo quien te subiera los ánimos pero parece hago un pésimo trabajo, en su lugar eres tu quien está consolándome-rio nerviosamente.

-No digas eso, has hecho mucho hasta ahora, incluso si no encuentras a esa persona especial para mí, nunca voy a poder agradecerte lo suficiente por haberme salvado de caer en la oscuridad del olvido-le dio unos pequeños pero suaves golpecitos en la cabeza-Supongo que aun la reina de corazones tiene problemas… ¿Por qué estabas llorando?-preguntó con cierta curiosidad, la leve sonrisa que Miku había esbozado desapareció de su rostro siendo sustituida por una mueca de tristeza, negándose a mirar al peliazul a los ojos, la chica desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

-La verdad es que no lo recuerdo…

Pero ella mentía.

.

En verdad mentía.

.

Porque ella podía recordar muy bien la causa de su actual estado.

.

Sucedió hace mucho tiempo, su familia había heredado generaciones atrás un don que fue regalo de la diosa del Amor, la familia Hatsune obtuvo entonces la capacidad de ver los hilos del destino que unían a las personas. Sin embargo, la aristócrata familia se vio reducida a solo 2 integrantes de la rama secundaria debido a ciertos sucesos que los hicieron abandonar la ciudad Milford para establecerse en un bosque cercano a la ciudad de Lizeratia.

Miku y su madre vivieron felices durante algún tiempo, justo cuando la peliazul cumplió 15 años la señora Hatsune falleció dejando sola a su hija, a pesar de sentirse triste por la pérdida de la única familia que le quedaba, la bella joven siguió adelante con una sonrisa. Ella quien a parte de poseer con mayor peso el don regalado por la diosa, también había heredado algo que magia por parte de su padre y a menudo hacia uso de esas habilidades para juntar a 2 amantes predestinados.

Como era de esperarse la diosa del Amor se presentó ante ella e inevitablemente la joven de largas coletas azules le preguntó aquella cuestión que se había convertido en su más grande duda ¿Por qué había otorgado a su familia ese don?

-"Unir los corazones que están predestinados es algo muy hermoso, todos sufren por amor aunque sea un poco y es este hecho lo que los hace apreciar lo que tienen, otorgue a tu familia el poder de ver los hilos del destino porque estaba segura de que lo usarían correctamente y veo que no me equivoque."

Si todos pudieran ver a quien están conectados el amor se volvería monótono y vacio, el hecho de superar todas las adversidades para estar con esa persona amada hace que ese lazo inquebrantable sea algo muy valioso y preciado para todos aquellos que logran encontrar a su alma gemela, pero de vez en cuando no estaba de mas darle un empujoncito a ese amor y ese era el principal motivo de existencia de la diosa Rin.

-"Quiero que todos sean felices, pero también quiero que sepan apreciar la belleza de este sentimiento llamado amor"-eso era lo que la diosa solía decir.

Y a pesar de que Miku no podía ver quien era la persona predestinada para ella muy a menudo soñaba que algún día lo encontraría, poco sabía que su historia de amor estaba muy lejos de lo que imaginaba, no sería un dulce cuento y el destino no le depararía un final feliz.

Quiso entonces el hado que la chica conociera un príncipe y este terminara perdidamente enamorado de ella, antes de siquiera saber la verdadera casta del joven de azules cabellos, Miku ya se había quedado prendada de tan galante caballero que durante mucho tiempo fue a hacerle compañía, incluso si no podía ver el hilo del destino que los unía, estaba segura de que él era su otra mitad.

El joven de cautivadores ojos azules no tardo en amar a esa chica con todo su corazón, ella había roto la monotonía de su vida, cada día con ella aprendía cosas nuevas y descubría cosas de Miku que solo lo hacían quererla cada vez más, ella era distinta a todas la mujeres que habían conocido, tierna, amable, servicial, compasiva, amistosa, alegre, para él ella era perfecta.

Tristemente el príncipe de Lizeratia estaba comprometido con la princesa del reino vecino, quien por desgracia era la hija de la diosa de la envidia, Miku jamás se entero de ese hecho hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Él jamás menciono ser un noble pues lo último que quería era que la joven de largas coletas lo quisiera solo por su estatus como lo hacían todas las jóvenes a las que había conocido.

El príncipe se negó a contraer nupcias con la princesa Neru, quien iracunda declaro que a menos que la boda se efectuara comenzaría una guerra en contra de Lizeratia exigiendo su unión con la del próximo heredero al trono del reino, viéndose arrinconado, el futuro gobernante renuncio a su apellido y a su título de príncipe huyendo después hacia el bosque para encontrarse con su amada.

Al ya no ser un príncipe pensó que la joven de orbes ambarinos lo dejaría en paz pues la ambiciosa chica lo que quería era el gobierno de su reino, por desgracia no solo aspiraba a aquello si no a obtener de alguna u otra manera su amor pues había nacido en ella una pequeña obsesión, los centinelas salieron en busca del príncipe y por ordenes de Neru tenían la firme intención de asesinar a "la amante".

-"Te amo Miku, yo voy a estar a tu lado para siempre, escapemos juntos, vayámonos a un lugar lejano donde nadie pueda encontrarnos"

Con el tiempo en contra y la promesa de un futuro juntos ambos huyeron a un lejano lugar siendo perseguidos por los centinelas. Las ruedas del destino comenzaron a girar cada vez más rápido y ya no pudieron detenerse.

Uno de los centinelas la acorralo en un claro de bosque, la luz de la luna seria testigo de la terrible tragedia. En un parpadeo Miku fue consciente de la pequeña batalla que se desarrollo frente a ella cuando ambos cuerpos cayeron heridos al suelo.

El rojo de la sangre pinto de carmín un par de camelias y ella saliendo de su estado de Shock corrió a donde él estaba.

-"Kaito… no…"-su tembloroso murmullo llegó a los odios del joven príncipe cuando ella sostuvo su cuerpo herido en el suelo, las faldas de su vestido azul se tiñeron de rojo.

-"Me… me alegro que te encuentres bien Miku"-sonrió difícilmente alzando su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la joven-"No… por favor no llores"-murmuro entristecido.

-"Kaito…"

-"Sonríe… ¿Si?"-tosió un poco de sangre mientras sentía como la muerte estaba llegando-"Perdóname… por no poder cumplir mi promesa, parece que no podremos vivir cerca de la montaña Megami como queríamos"-intentó sonreír débilmente.

-"Shhh… no hables"-dijo temblando de miedo a perderlo-"Estarás bien ¿Si? Vas a estar bien, no te preocupes, solo resiste… buscare plantas medicinales, por aquí hay muchos, si las uso bien estoy segura de que pronto te repondrás así que…"

-"Miku… ambos sabemos que este es el fin… lamento no poder estar a tu lado más… pero por favor, no estés triste…"

-"Kaito… por favor detente"-dijo con un nudo en la garganta mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas, era sumamente doloroso ver como su vida lentamente se le iba entre las manos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-"Me alegro de haberte conocido… fue poco tiempo pero…"-tosió nuevamente-"Fui feliz de estar a tu lado… oye… ¿Podrías sonreírme una última vez?"

Escuchar sus palabras de resignación solo la hizo sentir un agujero en el corazón, pero aun así quería cumplir su último deseo así que se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió por última vez… solo para él.

-"Patético"-murmuró una voz proveniente de las sombras-"Él habría vivido más y lo habría tenido todo si tan solo se hubiera casado con mi hija, pero en su lugar la dejo por una chiquilla tonta como tú ¿Y que se gano? Nada."

La figura de una albina salió detrás de unos árboles mostrándose ante la peliazul quien la miraba con asombro pues frente a ella se encontraba la diosa de la envidia.

-"Tus acciones provocaron esto"-habló con veneno en la voz-"Y me encargare de que pagues el precio por opacar la felicidad de otros. ¡Escucha bien mis palabras pues serán absolutas! Como consecuencia del dolor que le has causado a mi hija te espera una vida eterna, serás incapaz de morir y de ser amada por alguien más, pasaras el resto de tu vida lamentando su muerte y jamás encontraras descanso eterno, serás condenada a vagar por siempre hasta que los fragmentos de tu corazón se conviertan en polvo y de ti no quede ni el más mínimo rastro de existencia."

Por el pecado de amar fue condenada a una existencia vacía y ni siquiera la diosa del amor pudo librarla de esa maldición. Lo único que eventualmente la llevaría a la muerte seria su propio dolor, con el paso del tiempo su corazón iría cargando con más peso la muerte de su amado y posteriormente aquello la hundiría en un mar de sufrimiento destruyendo poco a poco su fragmentado y ya roto corazón hasta que este quedara destrozado en fragmentos tan finos como la arena del mar.

Miku solo deseaba morir para ir a lado de su amado, pero eso no sucedería… no a menos que…

Curar corazones heridos es el trabajo de la diosa del amor, uno que solo ella debería hacer, los corazones son frágiles, estos pierden fragmentos cada vez que sufren una decepción amorosa y repararlos requiere de nuevos fragmentos que solo la diosa del amor sabe hacer. Cada vez que Miku curaba un corazón herido ella usaba una fragmento del suyo para reponerlos sabiendo que eso eventualmente acabaría con ella, al mismo tiempo los recuerdos celosamente guardados que tenia sobre esa persona especial se desvanecían lentamente, poco a poco iba olvidando a Kaito con cada corazón que curaba hasta el punto de ya no poder recordar su nombre o su rostro.

A pesar de las muchas advertencias que le había dado Rin ella había continuado curando corazones… hasta el punto en que se le hizo demasiado doloroso, sin los recuerdos de esa persona su existencia se había tornado más vacía que antes y sabiendo que al final lo único que le esperaba era la oscuridad del olvido dejo de curar corazones por un tiempo con la promesa de la diosa del amor de que hallaría la forma de liberarla de su maldición y devolverle los fragmentos de memorias que perdió, para ello Rin se dio a la tarea de recolectar esos recuerdos sabiendo que era probable que le tomara mucho tiempo pues a través de su vida eran muchas las personas a las que Miku había ayudado.

La reina de los corazones no iba a curar más corazones hasta que lo vio a él, a ese joven de cabellos azules que estaba a punto de terminar con su vida y ella no pudo simplemente ignorarlo, la necesidad de ayudarlo surgió e inevitablemente se comprometió a curar ese corazón aun sabiendo que podía costarle lo que quedaba del suyo.

Que irónico que ella tratara de evitar que ese joven tuviera el mismo destino que ella intentaba alcanzar y justo cuando quería vivir más su tiempo se estaba agotando.

.

-"Nadie nunca va a amarme"-esa frase había resonado varias veces en su cabeza.

La reina de corazones no tenía a nadie a su lado y nunca lo tendría pues parte de su maldición era que nadie podía enamorarse de ella y por ende mucho menos llegar a amarla… sin embargo ella si podía enamorarse de alguien más.

¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto por ayudar a Kaito?

La respuesta era sencilla, porque se había enamorado, el sentimiento de empatía que habia surgido al ver a ese chico tan solo como ella lo había estado fue el factor que la hizo actuar para salvarlo.

Que vida tan cruel era la que le habían deparado, condenada por amar y sin poder ser amada, enamorándose de alguien cuyo corazón fragmentado podía significar el fin de su vida y finalmente sin tener ninguna esperanza de tener amor correspondido próxima a perderse en la oscuridad del olvido.

¿Podía ser el destino más cruel?

Cada sonrisa que él le dedicaba, cada gesto, cada acercamiento solo hacían la situación más dolorosa para Miku, sabía que de pasar más tiempo con él estaría perdida, pero no le importo, quería estar a su lado en el poco tiempo que le quedaba, quería al final decir que fue más feliz de lo que lo había sido en mucho tiempo y dedicarle a Kaito una sonrisa.

Pero el tiempo se había acabado.

-Kaito, en verdad, yo te amo, te sigo amando y sé que tu a mí, así que olvidemos el pasado y démonos una oportunidad más ¿SI?-Miku pudo reconocer la silueta de esa chica rubia que se abrazaba al cuello de Kaito.

-Lily-susurró él con ¿Añoranza?

La peliazul sintió entonces que todo su mundo se desmoronaba.

-Déjame demostrarte que me sigues amando Kaito-dijo ella.

Y ambos se besaban con dulzura, aquello fue más de lo que la peliazul pudo soportar pero ¿Qué esperaba? Aun si Lily no era la persona predestinada para Kaito ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él, después de todo estaba maldita.

Pero así era como eran las cosas, si tan solo se hubiera quedado un par de segundos más antes de salir corriendo habría escuchado las palabras del peliazul una vez que ellos terminaron de besarse.

-Lo siento Lily, pero por ti ya no siento nada.

-¿Qué pero…? Dijiste que me amabas-su voz sonó con un leve reclamo.

-Tal vez así era, pero ¿Sabes? Después de que me dejaste apareció una increíble persona en mi vida. Una chica muy hermosa y alegre que ilumino mis días y me salvo de hacer una locura, no fie difícil enamorarme de ella y el sentimiento que surgió es algo mucho más fuerte de lo que alguna vez sentí por ti. Lo siento Lily, pero encontré a alguien más.

Y él no mentía, su vida se había vuelto más colorida desde que Miku había aparecido, no supo cómo fue que sucedió, pero antes de darse cuenta ya estaba enamorado de ella ¿Fue acaso su amabilidad? ¿Oh fue su forma de actuar? No lo sabía, pero definitivamente lo que más le había cautivado de la reina de corazones había sido su sonrisa.

Cuando quiso verla, cuando finalmente quiso decirle de sus sentimientos… ella no se encontraba por ningún lado, el terror y la preocupación lo invadieron, sin pensárselo 2 veces salió a buscarla a través de la torrencial tormenta que azotaba la ciudad. Ella debía estar en algún lado y gritó su nombre desgarrándose la garganta, todo con el fin de encontrarla.

\- Aquellos que no forman lazos son eventualmente borrados de las memorias de las personas y terminan envueltos en la oscuridad del vacío hasta que el más mínimo rastro de su existencia se desvanece del recuerdo de las personas, entonces su alma es definitivamente engullida por la negrura quedando atrapados eternamente en ese sitio, es ahí donde se encuentra la persona que buscas-esas palabras tan familiares provenían de una delicada voz que logro percibir en medio de la fría lluvia.

Al voltear parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y frente a él peliazul, a menos de 5 metros de distancia se encontraban 2 rubios parados, uno de ellos, la chica, vestía de manera simple pero detallada pues sus ropas parecían tener relieves dorados, mientras tanto el joven a su lado que se veía ligeramente mayor usaba ropas que parecían hacer juego con la rubia y sostenía una sombrilla evitando así que las gotas de lluvia mojaran a la chica.

-Tú eres…

-No hay tiempo para las presentaciones, ella está en un lugar al que nosotros no podemos acceder, si quieres salvar a Miku deberás estar dispuesto a caer en la oscuridad del olvido para llegar a ella, sin embargo podría ser demasiado tarde para cuando lo hagas y podrías no volver de ese sitio ¿Estás dispuesto a correr ese riesgo?

Solo un tonto confiaría en las palabras de una misteriosa desconocida, sin embargo, si se trataba de Miku él no podía darse el lujo de dudar y perder tiempo valioso, decidido le contestó a la diosa.

-Hare lo que sea necesario.

-Entonces te deseo suerte Kaito, eres la única persona que puede sacarla de esa oscuridad… después de todo, eres la persona predestinada para ella-murmuró lo ultimo audible extendiendo las manos al tiempo que un circulo dorado se formaba debajo de él.

Lo siguiente que Kaito supo fue que se encontraba cayendo en un profundo abismo, el hecho de estar en ese lugar producía una terrible sensación de escalofríos, tristeza, dolor, ira, remordimientos, aquellos sentimientos negativos se arremolinaban en su interior queriendo hacer flaquear su determinación, pero había llegado ahí decidido a encontrar a Miku y a lo lejos pudo ver ese destello azul que perfectamente reconocía.

En medio de aquella nada parecía como si unos enormes lazos negros la tuvieran atrapada, la inconsciente chica colgaba de la oscuridad y esta poco a poco parecía estarla consumiendo.

-Miku-llamó a su nombre esperando una respuesta mientras se acercaba lo más rápido que podía hacia ella-Miku por favor reacciona ¡¿Puedes escucharme?! ¡Miku!-logró llegar hacia ella intentando jalarla.

-Kaito…-ella susurró en medio de su inconsciencia, sus ojos delicadamente se abrieron, estos habían perdido todo su brillo y no reflejaban nada.

-Miku, por favor ¡No desaparezcas!-le rogó intentando hallar la forma de liberarla de esa oscuridad-No ahora, no cuando mas necesito que escuches lo que tengo que decirte-su voz sonaba quebrada, implorándole a los dioses a los cielos, a quien sea, que ella fuera consiente y pudiera escucharlo.

-Esa voz… ¿Por qué escucho esa voz…? Tu eres…-ella aun seguía sin estar completamente consiente pero al menos mostraba señales de que aun quedaba algo de ella en ese lugar… si no se daba prisa ella podría…

-¡Escúchame bien! Durante mucho tiempo pensé que sabia quera el amor… estaba muy equivocado, cuando estuve a punto de perder toda esperanza tu apareciste y cambiaste mi vida, eliminaste mi tristeza, me regalaste sonrisas y lograste que este corazón hecho trizas volviera a latir con sincronía-tocó su pecho recordando con calidez aquellos latidos que ella le provocaba-Para mí la vida dejara de tener sentido si tú no estás, por eso, por favor, toma la mitad de este corazón al que le diste vida y muéstrame una vez más tu sonrisa, te juro que si lo haces voy a hacer todo lo posible para mantenerla si tú estás conmigo, no necesito nada más.

-No tiene sentido…-ella murmuró con la mente nublada-Amor… vida… corazón…No quiero… yo no lo necesito.

Justo lo que se temía, el alma de esa chica ya había sido consumida por la oscuridad… lo que quedaba era únicamente la débil chispa de lo que alguna vez había sido Hatsune Miku… pero incluso si se iba a resignar no quería dejarla ir.

-Hey Miku-hablo acariciando delicadamente su mejilla, su cabeza y su brazo derecho eran lo único que aun no había sido absorbido por la oscuridad del olvido-Por favor… por favor… si hemos de desvanecernos en este lugar, quiero ver, una última vez tu sonrisa, te amo.

Fue como si esas palabras la volvieran de golpe a la realidad…

Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo sentía que su corazón estaba completo, lo único que quería y lo único que necesitaba era tener a esa persona a su lado, no pedía nada más.

-Kaito… ¡Kaito!-llamó a su nombre sintiendo como resbalaban por sus mejillas lagrimas de felicidad.

-Mi querida Miku-él sonrió al verla despierta.

La esperanza brillo con fuerza iluminando la oscuridad y es ese espacio vacío ambos se abrazaron sellando con un beso su destino.

.

.

.

-Bueno niños es hora de dormir-la mujer de dulce voz cerró el libro que sostenía mirando con una sonrisa a los 2 pequeños peliazules frente a ella.

-Waaaao pero que historia más hermosa-la más pequeña de los 2 dijo-Que felicidad que al final lograron estar juntos. ¿La reina de corazones siguió juntando a los amantes predestinados? ¿Qué sucedió con la diosa del amor y su asistente?-preguntó muy emocionada.

-No, la reina de los corazones devolvía el don que le fue otorgado a cambio de obtener una vida humana para estar a lado de su amado, en cuanto a la diosa del amor y su asistente… Bueno, ellos actualmente están vigilándonos desde ese árbol-señalo afuera el frondoso árbol que daba hacia su ventana.

-¡¿EH?! ¿En serio?-dijo sorprendida mirando hacia afuera.

-Sí pero tu finge que no los ves, la diosa del amor es como una niña, no le gusta que la descubran jeje, tal vez algún día ella se acerque a hablar contigo-la mujer dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Sí! Seria genial poder conocerla-dijo con admiración.

-Kaiko, es solo un cuento de hadas no creerás que todo lo que nos contó mama realmente paso ¿Verdad?-dijo el peliazul mayor con escepticismo.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Estoy segura de que la diosa del amor existe y que la reina de corazones fue finalmente feliz con el príncipe!-se defendió ella mientras su hermano mayor solo suspiró.

-Que tonta eso no…

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-un hombre de cabellera azul se asomo por la puerta de la habitación de los niños-¿Mamá no los ha puesto adormir? Mañana tienen que ir a la escuela niños.

-¡Papi, papi!-la pequeña Kaiko corrió hacia él-¡Dile a Mikuo que la historia de la reina de corazones es cierta!

-¡Basta ya, no lo es!

-¡Que si!-reprochó la niña.

-¡Que no!

Y mientras los 2 pequeños discutían y sus padres soltaban pequeñas risitas, afuera, sentada en la rama de un árbol la diosa del amor veía la escena divertida.

-Nada mal el cuento, pero yo cuento esa historia mucho mejor ¿No lo crees Len?

El susodicho suspiró.

-Rin-sama, debe quitarse ese habito de espiar a la gente, no es de buena educación-la reprendió el rubio.

-Ah, vamos, no he espiado mucho a Miku y su familia solo unas tres…-la mirada de joven le hizo decir la verdad-Esta bien unas trescientas veces.

-Es hora de irnos señorita, usted tiene muchos pendientes actualmente y mi trabajo es encargarme de que usted vaya a cumplirlos.

-Aw, pero Len-se quejó tomando la mano que él le extendía

-Pero nada-dijo haciendo que la chica se pusiera de pie.

-¡Oye Rin!-la voz de la peliazul le llamó la atención a la diosa quien giró solo para encontrarse a la mujer de larga cabellera verde parada unos metros del árbol.

-¡Ven a visitarnos nuevamente, pero la próxima vez llama a la puerta!-le dijo ella.

-¡Lo hare!-ella se despidió con una sonrisa-¡Nos veremos luego Miku!

La diosa se retiro junto con su sirviente, feliz de ver que el amor de esos 2 peliazules había florecido hermosamente superando todas las adversidades para poder estar juntos. Algún día el tiempo de ambos iba a terminar pero incluso en otras vidas ese lazo seguiría.

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
